buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle over the Hellmouth
The Battle over the Hellmouth was one of the major battles for the Slayer in Sunnydale, California. The conflict was between the Master directly and the Scooby Gang in order to prevent the end of the world. Background After a few months since the Battle at the Bronze, the number of vampires active in Sunnydale began to increase. Other omens of doom began to appear both in Sunndydale and around the rest of the world. From their research, Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar concluded that they were signs of the Master breaking free, triggering the apocalypse. Giles' research revealed that the Slayer was destined to confront the Master and perish. After hours of hesitation, Buffy decided that she would try and stop the Master, regardless of the prophecy. The Master's servant, The Anointed One, led Buffy to the ruined church where the Master was trapped. The Battle Sewers Buffy arrived in the sewers where she confronted the Master. The Master had the field advantage, and used stealth to get the upper hand. When Buffy tried to retreat, the Master used telepathic abilities to subdue her. He applauded her for her bravery and revealed that it was her Slayer blood that would give him the strength to break free. He drank from her, though left plenty of blood in her. The trauma put Buffy in a state of shock, and the Master tossed her face-down into a shallow pool. As he predicted, the Master broke the barrier of his prison, and walked to the surface. Xander and Angel arrived in the sewers, too late to stop the Master. They found Buffy, and got her out of the pool, but she had already drowned. Xander used CPR to revive Buffy, and despite dying, she felt stronger and was ready to fight the Master again. Sunnydale High Meanwhile, Giles, Willow, and Jenny were trying to research where the Hellmouth is located in Sunndydale. Due to the vampires' previous attack on the Bronze earlier that year, they concluded that it was location of the Hellmouth. Willow and Jenny were about to try to get to the Bronze to warn the people of vampires gathering there, but they saw the army of vampires converging onto school grounds instead. Before the vampires could attack them, Cordelia Chase arrived in her car. She drove Willow and Jenny into the school and the the three women retreated into the library. They, along with Giles, began barricading the library as the vampires fought to get in. However, in the struggle, they failed to notice that a creature was breaking out from within the library. One of its tenticles grabbed Willow, and a three headed creature arose from the Hellmouth in the library. Rooftop On the roof of Sunnydale High, the Master was watching the events in the library unfold. Buffy arrived to confront him, while Xander and Angel prevented vampires from accessing the roof. The Master tried to use his telepathic powers again, but Buffy was immune to it. The two fought, and Buffy threw the Master down the sun roof, where he was staked on a broken table in the library. He died leaving behind only his bones, the Hellmouth Spawn was sealed back into the Hellmouth, and the vampire army fled. Aftermath With the Master's death, the Order of Aurelius fell under the leadership of the Anointed One, with fewer followers. Buffy's death and revival triggered a second Slayer to be called, causing there to be two Slayers to exist at the same time. Key Participants Scooby Gang *Buffy Summers *Willow Rosenberg *Xander Harris *Rupert Giles *Angel *Jenny Calendar Civilian *Cordelia Chase The Order of Aurelius Survivors *Many vampires **The Anointed One Deceased *The Master Gallery Appearances *"Prophecy Girl" Category:Battles